Mischief Monkey
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: Hela and Loki have the day all to themselves. A father and daughter day seems in order, doesn't it? AU. Sigyn/Loki orientated.


**Prompt: Loki has a day with Hela**

**Characters: Loki/Sigyn and Hela. Mentions of Angrboda, Thor and the Warriors Three.**

**I do not own anything. If I did, Loki would be the main character. **

* * *

><p>Hela was up before Sigyn was. She watched her foster mother prepare for her day trip to Vanaheim. As usual she was running late. Vali was wrapped in a blanket with his tiny hands opening and closing and his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth. She tried to help her mother the best she could, but she knew she was in the way. When Vali awakened, she kept him entertained and played peek-a-boo with him. When she was finally packed, she kissed Hela and walked out the door.<p>

The five year old skipped around their Midgardian home and waited for her father to awaken. She could hear him snoring from the living room and she imagined his face pressed into the pillow and his arms and legs sprawled out to take up most of the bed. She strolled into the kitchen, pushed the chair to the refrigerator and helped herself to her breakfast of cotton candy ice cream. She placed the tub in front of her and clicked on the remote to turn on her cartoons.

She was half full and the tub of ice cream was a quarter done when Loki walked from the bedroom. He soothed his wild black hair back and pointed to the tub of ice cream. "Would you like orange juice with that, monkey?"

Hela held the tub in her hands out to her father. "Do you want some, Papa?" she asked. Loki shrugged his shoulders and sat beside her. She dug her spoon into the pink ice cream and held the spoon to Loki's lips. He devoured the ice cream and reclined back in the sofa.

"Do not tell your mother I let you eat ice cream this early in the morning."

"OK, papa." She said. They watched television for several minutes when she closed the tub and turned her body to face him. She curled her hand under her chin and rocked on her bottom. "What are we going to do today, papa?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do? We have the whole day to ourselves."

Hela thought for a minute and her eyes, identical to Loki's widened. "Get dressed, papa! We're having a tea party."

* * *

><p>Loki shifted uncomfortably in the tiny seat placed in front of a small table only big enough for her and her stuffed animals. Each of them was dressed in feather shawls, straw hats, or plastic rainbow bracelets. He was dressed in his Asgardian armor and large green sunglasses that Hela insisted on having him wear.<p>

She was dressed from head to toe in the same color. She wore a dress, with a shawl, Baby Jane glitter shoes and a large straw sun hat. All of it was in bright red. It was a costume she had begged him for weeks to get her for her tea parties that she has with her animals and sometimes her little brother. A couple times Loki found Vali pushed to the table and babbling to Hela with a bow in his fuzzy auburn hair and bracelets around his arms.

"Tea, papa?" She asked. He pushed his tiny turquoise teacup toward her and she poured heated fruit punch in his cup. The liquid was odd to taste, but he sipped it regardless.

"Thank you, monkey." She looked up at him and cleared her throat. Loki chuckled at her stern look. "I apologize, Miss. Lokidottir."

"You're welcome, papa." She sat in her chair and pushed her curls up and fiddle with her hair the way she had seen the rich women on television do.

"Papa, guess what?"

"What's that?" He asked.

"Mrs. Tuffy said that her husband was expecting. I never thought I'd live to see the day that she would become a mummy." Loki wondered where she knew the term 'expecting.' He needed to get her away from the mortal television. He looked to the female rabbit wearing a plaid dress and a straw hat.

"Oh, really?" He said, playing along. He turned to the rabbit. "Well, I congratulate you, Mrs. Tuffy."

She nodded. "Mrs. Tuffy says, thank you." She pressed her lips together and asked. "Papa? When can Vali hold his teacup?" She asked. "Mrs. Tuffy and Lady Evergreen want to know too." He assumed Lady Evergreen was the green fairy with purple hair sitting next to Mrs. Tuffy.

Loki thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. The sunglasses shifted down his nose and he pressed them up with one hand. "Well, he won't for awhile. Be patient with him. But I think he'd rather not go to tea parties."

"But he's the only a year old. Give him some time."

"OK, papa." She said. She held the pot out to him and asked. "More tea, papa?"

"Thank you, Hela." He said.

* * *

><p>By lunchtime Loki was showing her how to use her magic. He held an orb of white light in his hands and showed it to her. He manipulated the light and handed it toward her. "Focus on the light, monkey." He instructed. She narrowed her eyes and grunted as she tried to focus her energy into it. After several moments she gave up and let the light disappear.<p>

"I'll never get it." She sighed and crossed her arms. Her pink lips poked out in a pout and her eyes twinkled with frustrated tears.

"Yes, you will." He brought an arm around her and kissed her temple. "In time, darling."

* * *

><p>When lunchtime was over, Loki took Hela to the park for a bit of fresh air and the Midgard "hot dogs" she loves so much. After she inhaled her food, she rushed to the swings on the playground. "Push me, papa." She said.<p>

"Not too high?" He asked. He was being ironic. Hela was fearless when it came to heights and was always getting herself banged and bruised for playing too rough. Sometimes he thought she should've been a boy.

"High, papa, high!" She chanted. Her hands wrapped around the chain handles and Loki pushed her lightly at first. She laughed and exclaimed for him to push her higher. When she was high enough she was screaming, laughing and attempted to see their home from her location.

It was a little bit later that Loki sat on the bench with his nose in the Midgardian news and looked up every so often to see Hela playing with one of the other kids or adventuring on her own. One boy with curly blonde hair became a fast friend. He had seen the child before on their other park trips.

The boy grabbed a plastic bag full of chocolate chip cookies from a woman with equally curly hair and called Hela over. They sat at the edge of the slide and shared cookies and were talking about cartoons. Loki gripped his newspaper and forced himself to stay by the bench before he had a word with the little boy.

He had anticipated this when she would be older, he had no idea little boys would be calling on her at such a young age. Sigyn dismissed this as his paranoia and the two just being good friends. He thought otherwise. Every boy was a threat to his daughter. He knew what his mind frame was and had been around his brother, Thor and the Warriors Three. They all shared stories and conversations about the girls they courted and lured into their bedrooms. He was almost certain that Volstagg was lying or exaggerating about his conquests. However, he had the curse of knowing the male mind frame and armed with this knowledge, he would protect his daughter.

When the boy left when it began to get dark, waved goodbye and Hela ran over. Sigyn would be coming home soon and Hela didn't need to stay up late. She bounced on the balls of her feet and smiled. "Chester said hi."

_Chester. _Loki thought. _What a stupid name._

"Oh." He dismissed. Hela jumped on the bench and placed her arms around his neck. "What do you want, Hela?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's nearly dark, it's almost time for bed."

"Can we go to the fountains?"

Loki frowned and looked at the watch on his wrist. "No, we have to get you in bed."

"Please, papa." She said in her softest voice possible and still pressing her cheek to his. "I love you, papa." She kissed his cheek. He sighed. She was going to get her way, she always did.

* * *

><p>Hela licked her ice cream cone and stuck her bare feet into the fountain water. The night was young and the streets were filled with the hustle and bustle of a Thursday night.<p>

Loki rolled up his pants legs and dipped his feet in the water. He watched the fountain angels spit water from their mouths and back into the fountain as they worship a motherly woman looking down upon them. When analyzing the figures, it doesn't seem very appealing to dip one's toes into angel spit.

Loki watched the tourist taking pictures of a mere fountain while the natives continued on with their routine. It was boring. He stared into the water when an idea struck him. He tapped on Hela's knee and whispered. "Watch this."

He dipped his fingers into the water and muttered an incantation. The ripples wavered and the angels began to spit blue water. Hela laughed with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Pink, papa! Do pink!"

He muttered the incantation again and the water turned a bright pink just like she asked. The tourist gathered around, taking pictures and videos of the colors changing.

"Red!"

The tourist nearly dropped their cameras in awe. Hela clapped her hands and kicked her feet, sending water droplets on his pants leg.

"Rainbow!" The waters began to turn into every color he could possibly think of and by this time the tourists were wondering who was doing this. The police had been notified and had been called to the scene. Loki rolled his eyes. If Sigyn were to catch him causing mischief with the mortals in front of Hela, it would encourage bad behavior.

He picked her up out of the fountain, put on her shoes and they walked back home.

* * *

><p>Hela had fallen asleep in his arms when he reached their home. Loki was reminded of her biological mother when she slept. Her lips would poke out and her lids brushing every so often. Sometimes he missed Angrboda, but the positive memories of her were few and far between. The only ever lasing positive to come out of their relationship was their child. Sigyn was her real mother as far as their family was concerned. Sigyn had raised her since she could walk.<p>

He opened the door and turned on the lamp. He made his way to her bedroom, changed her into her nightgown, kissed her head and went into his bedroom. He was half way through his book on _Transfiguration and Elements _as Sigyn entered through the front door. She placed Vali to bed in his room and walked into their room. She sighed.

"I'll never get used to being so far away from you." She said. She kissed him and slipped under the covers. Her head was on his lap and she let his fingers trace her hairline and down the waves that led to her waist.

"Me neither." He said, kissing her forehead.

"How was Hela? Did she behave?"

"She was an angel." He beamed.

"What did you two do today?"

Loki shrugged. "Oh, nothing out of the ordinary."


End file.
